victoriousrpclubfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AriThereYet
I'll read the oneshot when I get a chance. Thanks! VROOM VROOM -Car 14:52, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Just Stoping By To Say Hi :p Not meaning to sound pushy but whens your rade thing coming out? cant wait to read itSoupperson1 09:25, July 10, 2012 (UTC)SOUP Hi, Me and Fans though admin meetings would be a good idea but we don't want to do it on main chat as everyone else will be there so we've made a wiki for it. http://victoriousrpclubadminmeetings.wikia.com/wiki/Main%20Page?wiki-welcome=1 I forgot to put my name,lol Cutecoolgirl2000 14:56, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Ari! Its Me! Dylan(Dil33) Where are you? PLEASE GET ON! Dil33 03:13, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Dilly33 Out Of Here!User: Dil33 ARI! ARI PLEASE GET ON ! WE ALL MISS YOU! I MISS YOU! PLEASE I AM REALLY MISSING U! PLEASE ARI JUST PLEASE! DO I HAVE TO DO THIS? I SOUND LIKE IM IN LOVE WITH YOU! PLEASE JUST COME ON!PLEASE! DIL33 just testing. 17:59, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Sorry for the late notice but TONIGHT (July 14th, 2012) is WIYH Part 2 at 8:30 PM EST! Please try and make it, We hope to see you there, Ari! REMINDER: You played the roles of Andre Harris and Erwin Sikowitz. 22:29, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ARI COME ON CHAT I AM THERE!! COOOMEEEE ONN! I WANT HAPPY DAPPY FUN TIME! 18:07, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Ari it doesnt Matter about your race :) it just matters what is inside not the outside. And tell the truth is better than keeping it inside. we are all equal. --Nikki C: 19:40, July 15, 2012 (UTC) E.T. and the other Thanks for letting me know. I will check out their "records". Ban them from CHAT ONLY if they curse again. Probably a week is good. Unless they vandalize or they curse on chat again, then don't block them from everything. And if you haven't already, tell Meg and Thuc this. Thanks :) I Am The Fat Cake, Goo Goo G'joob 16:46, July 16, 2012 (UTC) *Robbie:Hey tori have you seen jade? *7:29BatRadeTandréCat: Hiiii guys!!! *André: Hey Lil' Red. *7:29Carrocks123Tori: No, where IS Jade? *7:29PrettyRecklessBeck:Hi guys *7:29BatRadeTandréCat: JADEY!!!!! *7:29Soupperson1Robbie:i dont know *runs away8 *7:29Carrocks123Tori: And why does Robbie care? *7:29BatRadeTandréCat: Hi Beck! *7:29Carrocks123Jade: *butts into Robbie* OUCH *7:29Soupperson1Robbie:jade sorry *7:30Carrocks123Jade: WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING NEXT TIME, NERD! *dumps coffee on Robbie* *7:30PrettyRecklessBeck:I think i found Jade *7:30Soupperson1Robbie;ouch *7:30Carrocks123Jade: *walks away with satisfactory smile* Gets 'em everytime! *7:30BatRadeTandréAndré: Hey Tori? I wrote a song last night, and I want you to hear it. Mind coming over later? *7:30Carrocks123Tori: No, not at all Andre! *7:30BatRadeTandréCat: Jade's really mean to Robbie! *André: Okay, cool. Come by at 7:00, okay? *7:31PrettyRecklessBeck:You're right for once Cat *7:31Carrocks123Tori: That's just her, Cat. *Tori: Sure, Andre! *7:31BatRadeTandréCat: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN BECK?!?!? *7:31Carrocks123Jade: *walks into the class* *Jade: HEY! *7:31PrettyRecklessBeck:Nothing Cat *7:32Soupperson1Robbie*follows jade* *7:32BatRadeTandré*bell rings* *7:32Carrocks123Tori: LUNCH! *Tori: *walks to lunch* *Jade: CAT!!! *Jade: I need to talk to you CAT!! *7:33BatRadeTandréCat: *walks over to Jade* Hiii! * *7:33Soupperson1Robbie*goes to lunch* *7:33BatRadeTandréAndré: *goes with Tori* *7:33Soupperson1Robbie;tori i need your help! *7:33PrettyRecklessBeck*walks with Robbie* *7:33Carrocks123Jade: Come here, I need to talk to you in private. *brings Cat to janitors closet* *Tori: What Robbie?! *7:33Soupperson1Robbie*pulls toris arm *7:33BatRadeTandréCat: *giggles* A party! *7:33Carrocks123Tori: WHAT, ROBBIE? *7:33Soupperson1Robbie:how do i ........ *7:33Carrocks123Jade: No, Cat. It's serious. *Jade: I think I... I think... *7:34BatRadeTandréCat: Kay kay! What is it? *7:34Carrocks123Jade: I think I like Robbie. *Jade: But I don't know what to do about it. I just torture him. *7:34BatRadeTandréCat: *squeals* That's awesome Jade! *7:34Carrocks123Tori: HOW DO YOU WHAT?! JUST GET TO THE POINT! I'M HUNGRY! *Jade: But, how do I tell him? *7:35Soupperson1robbie@tori:how do i get jade to love me! *7:35PrettyRecklessBeck*Texts Cat:where did you go?* *7:35Carrocks123Jade: DO NOT SAY A WORD CAT! *Jade: THIS IS A MATTER BETWEEN US! *Jade: YOU KEEP QUIET ABOUT THIS CRUSH! *7:35BatRadeTandréCat: Um....uhm...follow your heart! Just tell.him how you feel is best! And Kay kay I won't! *7:35Soupperson1Robbie;how tori? *7:35Carrocks123Tori: I don't know?! Just tell her how you feel! *Tori: Who knows? She could feel the same! *Jade: Thank you, Cat *leaves* *Baconlover06 has entered Sikowitz's Class. *7:36BatRadeTandréCat: *squeals* Beck texted me! *answers text* Let's go to lunch Jadey! *7:36PrettyRecklessBeck*Bumps into Cat* *7:36Soupperson1Robbie:sure she would *7:36Baconlover06rp *7:36BatRadeTandréCat: Eep! Sorry Beck! *7:37PrettyRecklessBeck:It's okay Cat lets go tolunch *7:37BatRadeTandré(Yeah. Tandré, Bat and Rade) *7:37Soupperson1Robbie;tori jade will never love me *7:37BatRadeTandréCat: Kay kay! *7:37Carrocks123Jade:*is at lunch* *sits next to Robbie* *7:37BatRadeTandréAndré: *sits at table and eats sandwich* *7:38Carrocks123Tori: *whispers to Robbie* Come on! tell her how you feel! *7:38Soupperson1Robbie*eats soup* *7:38BatRadeTandréCat: *giggles* *Baconlover06 has left Sikowitz's Class. *7:38PrettyRecklessBeck*Arrives at lunch with Cat* *7:38Soupperson1Robbie*whispers to tori*;i cant *7:38BatRadeTandréCat: Hiii guys! *7:38PrettyRecklessBeck;Hey everyone *7:38BatRadeTandréCat: *sits* Beck sit next to me! *7:39PrettyRecklessbeck*sits next to cat* *7:39Carrocks123Tori: *whispers to Robbie* why? *7:39BatRadeTandréAndré: *thinks about his song and Tori* *7:39Soupperson1Robbie*whispers to tori*:i think she hates me *7:39Carrocks123Tori: *whispers to Robbie* get off the stupid soup, and do some feeling talk! *7:40BatRadeTandréCat: I see whispering! *7:40Carrocks123Jade: *stares at Robbie* *Tori: *whispers to Robbie*SEE?! *7:40Soupperson1Robbie*cathes jades eyes* *7:40BatRadeTandréCat: *giggles, eats burrito* *7:40PrettyReckless(can we do rade vs rori?) *7:40BatRadeTandré(What about Tandré?) *7:40Soupperson1(how about everyone thinks roris offical and jade and andre get mad) *7:41BatRadeTandré(Sure..) *7:41Carrocks123(sounds good) *Tori: Come on Robbie! Your a nice guy! I like you! *7:41BatRadeTandréAndré: *looks at Rori* Why are you two whispering so much? *7:41PrettyReckless(why dont we do this jade thinks they are hooking up behind her back because of the whispering and stuff/) *7:42Carrocks123Tori: Its.. Its complicated, guys. *7:42Soupperson1Robbie:yeah *Robbie:its a secret *7:42BatRadeTandréAndré: O.o ....*eats sandwich* *(Um...Idk sure) *7:42PrettyRecklessBeck;what is going on between you to **two *7:43BatRadeTandréAndré: Yeah what? *Cat: *laughs* Tee hee hee! Robbie and Tori! *7:43Soupperson1Robbie:WHAT? *7:44BatRadeTandréAndré: *glares at Rori* *7:44Carrocks123Tori: NOTHING IS GOING ON! *PrettyReckless has left Sikowitz's Class. *7:44Soupperson1Robbie*whispers to tori*:what do we do/ *7:44BatRadeTandréCat: Hehehe! You guys are cute! You're whispering a lot! *PrettyReckless has entered Sikowitz's Class. *7:45Carrocks123Jade: *mocks* Nothing is going on! I'm a mary sue and I am peachy keen! *7:45PrettyRecklessBeck:You guys have been sneaky lately *7:45Carrocks123Tori:*whispers to Robbie* I don't know, call her baby or something! *Jade: Yeah, you have been.. *7:45BatRadeTandréAndré: *clears throat* I'm gonna...uh...go throw my trash away. *leaves* *7:45Soupperson1Robbie:okay BABY *7:45Carrocks123Tori: Oh.. bye Andre! *7:46Soupperson1Robbie:you happy *7:46BatRadeTandréCat: *giggles* *7:46PrettyRecklessBeck:Guys just give it up and admit *7:46BatRadeTandréCat: Admit it! *7:47Soupperson1Robbie:No! *PrettyReckless has left Sikowitz's Class. *7:47BatRadeTandréCat: *giggles* *PrettyReckless has entered Sikowitz's Class. *7:47PrettyRecklessBeck:C'mon Robbie we all know you lover her **love *7:48Soupperson1Robbie:NO I DONT *7:48PrettyRecklessbeck:Then who is it *7:48BatRadeTandréAndré: *is watching from around the corner silently* *7:48Soupperson1Robbie:who is what/ **? *7:48BatRadeTandréCat: The girl you love! *7:49Carrocks123Tori: I DON'T LOVE ROBBIE! *7:49PrettyRecklessBeck:It's obvious you lover a girl is it Jade? *7:49Soupperson1Robbie:em NO *7:49BatRadeTandréCat: *grins* *7:49PrettyRecklessBeck:It's Jade *7:49BatRadeTandréCat: *laughs* *André: *is still watching* *7:50Soupperson1Robbie:no its not*robbie leaves* *7:50PrettyRecklessBeck:Robbie loves jade *7:51BatRadeTandréCat: Tee hee hee! Robbie and Jade make Rade! *André: *leaves* *7:51Carrocks123Jade: OH MY GOD! *Jade: He.. loves me back? *7:52BatRadeTandréCat: I guess so Jadey! * *7:52Carrocks123Tori: Wait... you liked him? *Jade: HALLELUJAH! *7:52PrettyRecklessBeck:Yeah he does *7:52BatRadeTandréCat: *giggles* *7:52Carrocks123Jade: *dances* THANK GOD *7:52PrettyRecklessBeck:Ill go find him *7:52BatRadeTandréCat: I love love! *7:52Carrocks123Jade: BRING HIM HERE BECK! *7:52BatRadeTandréCat: I wanna go with Beck! *7:53Soupperson1Robbie*hides with burf and sinjin8 *7:53Carrocks123Tori: Why can't I find a match? *7:53PrettyRecklessBeck*Bumps into Robbie* Hey Robbie jade wants you *7:53BatRadeTandréCat: You can Tori! If you look hard enough! *7:53Soupperson1Robbie:Im staying with burf and sinjin *7:54PrettyRecklessBeck:But robbie she likes you back! *7:54BatRadeTandréCat: *goes to find Beck* *7:54Soupperson1Robbie*faints* *7:55PrettyRecklessBeck*Picks Robbie up and carries him to jade* Here you go *7:55BatRadeTandréCat: *giggles* *7:56Carrocks123Tori: *finds Andre* Hey, Dre! *7:56BatRadeTandréAndré: *turns around* Huh? Oh, hey Tor. *7:56Carrocks123(http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8326683/1/What_I_go_to_school_for) *( It's done ) *7:56BatRadeTandré(Yaaaay) *7:56Carrocks123( read when you get a chance) *Tori: What's up, Andre? Can I still come over tonight? *7:57Soupperson1(kk) *7:57BatRadeTandréAndre: Yeah sure Tori. *7:57Carrocks123Tori: YAY! *7:57BatRadeTandréAndré: *laughs* *7:57Carrocks123Jade: *yelling* ROBBIE! ROOOOBIEE! *7:58BatRadeTandréCat: Jadey's coming! *7:58Carrocks123Tori: Woah, what's that screaming about? *Jade: I'LL FIND YOU! *7:59PrettyRecklessBeck:Robbie wake up *7:59BatRadeTandréAndré: Jade sounds mad. *7:59PrettyRecklessBeck:*Slaps Robbie* WAKE UP! *7:59Carrocks123Jade: ROBBIE! I NEED YOU! *8:00Soupperson1Robbie*slowly wakes up* *8:00BatRadeTandréCat: *hides behind Beck* *8:00PrettyRecklessBeck:Robbies Jade is looking for you *texts jade;He is with Sinjin and Burf* *8:01Carrocks123Jade: *Texts Beck* thanks. *Jade: *runs to Burf and Sinjin* *Jade: Robbie! What.. What happened? *8:01Soupperson1Burf:hey babe jade *8:01BatRadeTandréAndré: *watches* *(Brb) *8:01Soupperson1Sinjin:go away jade your not welcome at the fancy club *8:02PrettyRecklessbeck:Shut up Sinjin *8:02Soupperson1Sinjin*cries* *8:02PrettyRecklessBeck:Goodbye *8:02Soupperson1Robbie:yes jade*robbie goes to jade* *Robbie:can we speak in private? *8:03Carrocks123Jade:Sure, Robbe *Robbie* *8:03PrettyRecklessBeck:*leaves to go find Cat* *8:03BatRadeTandréCat: *is eating candy* *8:04Soupperson1Robbie*drags jade into closet* *8:04Carrocks123Jade: Yes, Robbie? *8:04PrettyRecklessBeck*finds Cat* hey there you are *kisses her on the cheek* *8:04BatRadeTandréCat: *blushes and giggles* Hi Beck! Want some candy? *8:05Soupperson1Robbie:cat i have to tell you something **jade(not cat) *8:06BatRadeTandréCat: *giggles* Beck, can I ask you something? *8:07PrettyRecklessBeck:Sure cat * 19:14, July 16, 2012 (UTC)Soupperson1Soup Yay :D I'm so happy that you and Z made up :) And thank you so much for unbanning him, I didn't want him banned last night, but only Thuc said no so I didn't exactly have a choice. Anyway,that's the best news ever that you're friends again. :) Cutecoolgirl2000 14:03, July 18, 2012 (UTC) COME BACK I'm not AFK! MY MOM WAS ON A RAMPAGE AND TOOK OVER MY COMPUTER! PLEASE COME BACK! I MISS YOU! I'M CRYING!! 18:28, July 20, 2012 (UTC)